Conventional watering devices used in grassy areas and gardens are generally directly connected to a faucet and the water is supplied by the faucet to the watering devices, which is very inconvenient. In recent years, a rapid intake valve is available in the market which comprises a check valve in the valve body and a quick-connect coupling. In use, the tubular shape of the quick-connect coupling is inserted into the valve body to push up an opening stem of the check valve and then the check valve is opened so as to communicate water inlet with water outlet, allowing the water to spray out. The rapid intake valve of this type is quick and simple in operation, and easy to use. However, a main question exits in that components of the valve, especially the mould of spring bracket used for spool resetting, have complicated structures which causes a low qualified rate of component molding. In addition, large amount of components leads to high manufacturing cost and cumbersome assembling, which is inconvenient in practical application.